


Thatcher's Shopping List

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Lists, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion





	Thatcher's Shopping List

\- 5.56x45mm ammunition for the range (damn LMGs use too much)  
\- Cossack's Vodka  
\- Black and white face paint (Cav's run out)  
\- Five Apple chargers (These kids)  
\- Cigars for Maestro and Capitão  
\- Tea bags (for me)  
\- Eggs  
\- Car batteries (Dominic keeps using them for his shock wires)  
\- The Morgan Freeman Movie Collection  
\- The Zack Snyder DC Combo (Why??????)  
\- Plastic bags  
\- “Get Along” sweater for Ela and Zofia  
\- Sugar  
\- 50. Cal M2 HMG


End file.
